


And Then The King Decides

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: Growing up in a place only run by royalty, Flowey really doesn’t understand the concept of voting, Frisk tries her best to explain it to him
Kudos: 3





	And Then The King Decides

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't exactly fit into the AU, since Determination and Familiars, or FamiliarsTale, doesn't take place in current time. So because of that this won't be in the chronological order list in the profile even though it is with the versions of the characters from the AU. I've not be able to write anything for a while - I've mostly been drawing things on my DeviantART, there's a series of Unus Annus comics with Cagney Carnation from Cuphead and an oc flower named Cory Coreopsis I've been doing that will of course stop after the channel ends. But I needed to do a small thing for Undertale's 5th anniversary.

Frisk and Luna had their heads bent over the monitor, talking quietly but with urgency. Flowey was coiled on Frisk's shoulder, trying to figure out what seemed to be troubling to two humans. None of it made any sense to him though. If this loud, rude and somewhat orange human was so terrible, why didn't the king just lock him in a dungeon already? Or execute him? 

"I can't believe the president said that!" Luna finally exclaimed, looking up from the news story. 

"I'm worried about this election." Frisk replied, causing Flowey's wide eyes dart to his sister. Her being 'worried' about something weird. "I know who I'd vote for if I could." Luna nodded, and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea. 

"What's an election?" Flowey asked, from his perch on Frisk's shoulder. He'd stayed quiet while his mom and sister read the news story hoping to figure out what it was all about. But it just made no sense to the plant. The sound of a boiling kettle drifted in from the other room. Frisk tore her eyes from the computer to look at her brother. "And what's voting?" 

"Oh, well," Frisk paused to think of a way to word it. "It's when people campaign to be put in charge and make laws." 

"They… campaign." Flowey's petals drooped in annoyance. "Okay, more weird words. Where's the king? Or even a queen? They decide about laws." 

"Not up here, Flowey, the people decide," Frisk said. 

Flowey just looked more confused. "So the king picks after?" 

"After what?" 

"After the election and vote thingy." 

Realizing she would need to explain it fully, Frisk chose her words carefully. It was good that Flowey was being curious about things like this, instead of murder. It was progress. "No, two people explain what changes they want to see, and the direction the country should go in. People vote for the person they want, in an election. And the winner is the one who has the most votes. A big election for president is coming up in America, and other people are running for other positions with a little less responsibility, like the leader of a town or a large city." There were other titles for other countries, and some actually did still have a constant royal. But loading all of that on at the moment would just confuse the plant. Hell sometimes she still found all of it confusing and she'd lived her whole life up on the surface. 

Flowey's brows knit together. "Running? Does the fastest one win?" 

Frisk tried not to, but that made the girl snicker, stopping when Flowey glared. She pushed her glasses up a little before speaking again. "No, nonono sorry, I mean they explain what they believe in. The act of trying to win is called a campaign and the people in the campaigns are said to be "running" for the leadership roles." 

"Okay, and then the king decides!" Flowey insisted, stubbornly. 

"No! The people decide." 

Flowey frowned. "…And then the king ultimately picks?" 

Frisk let out a frustrated sigh. "No, the people do. Are you doing this on purpose? Playing dumb so I explain this endlessly?" 

Flowey shook his head, petals waving with the movement. "But the king is ultimately in charge and makes the biggest decisions! Everybody has a KING, right? Like Asgore?" 

"Not everybody has royals. That's one of the reasons Asgore finally discarded that title after moving up here. It's up to the people." 

Flowey huffed in confused frustration. "People are dumb! How would they know how to pick right?!" 

"Well… sometimes they don't, but there is no king that picks these leaders. The people who vote do." 

There was silence between the two siblings for a long while, until: "And Then the king decides?" 

Frisk just rolled her eyes. 


End file.
